Heightened Sensations
by ignite me
Summary: "You smell enticing." Tenten quirked an eyebrow at him, "It's the same perfume I wear daily." Kiba crossed his arms, giving a knowing grin. "No, not that scent." (Kiba/Tenten) Lemon.


M-rated for obvious reasons. LEMON AHOY! Don't tell me I didn't warn you.

.

.

 **HEIGHTENED SENSATIONS**

.

.

She needed to get out of there.

It was her own fault, really. She knew the consequence, but she did it anyway - and now it was too late.

Heat tingled her cheeks and her head thoughts began to slowly get muddled. She couldn't even steady her pulse as it rapidly raced in her veins. It was beating so fast she felt close to throwing up. She gritted her teeth. No. She couldn't vomit, not with all her friends around. If they were to see her lose her cool, they would worry, and she didn't want that.

After all, she was Tenten.

Everybody knew her as the _kunouchi_ who braved through everything and had the innate ability to bounce back up whenever things took a wrong turn. Tenten never flared up like Ino or lashed out like Sakura, nor did she keep quiet like the ever so humble and shy Hinata. Tenten liked to keep going, usually picking the passive side to place every priority before her own personal interests. She believed in the better good, the better good for everybody - and she usually saved her own interests for last.

In other words, she didn't want to use her situation to spoil everybody's fun, especially when the party had just started. She eyed the exit of the bar. If she didn't want to cause a commotion, she needed to leave now.

"Bottoms up!" Naruto grinned wildly as he clunked his pint of beer with the grumbling Shikamaru, who looked both irritated and amused at the birthday boy. Even the lazy-ass like Shikamaru couldn't say no.

Tenten waited for the two boys chugged down their beers. As she was about to approach Naruto to tell him that she'd be leaving, she was caught in a deathhold as Ino looped an arm around hers and dragged her towards the bar.

She announced, "We're having another round!"

"Another?" Tenten repeated, uncertain. She caught Hinata's gaze, whom gave a small smile. Tenten sighed. "We just had one five minutes ago."

"That was _five_ minutes ago," Sakura replied, jumping into the conversation. She was already at the bar handing the bartender some cash. That, or Tenten couldn't tell anymore - whether Sakura was at the bar to begin with, or if she had been ambling behind Ino, Hinata and herself. If she was getting _this_ scatter-brained, it wasn't a good sign.

Nevertheless, Sakura shoved the shot of Tequila in her hand. Sakura noted the hesitant look in Tenten's eyes, and immediately scolded her, "I'm not letting my money go to waste. We're drinking. It's a rare night that us girls get to hang out and we've needed it after everything we've gone through. Come on, Tenten."

Tenten glanced down at the honey-coloured liquid in her grasp. It was really be the death of her. She wanted to discard it, but everybody was no looking at her expectantly - even Hinata. Truth be told, she wasn't much of a drinker. Whenever events as such occurred, Tenten made an appearance with Lee and Neji. They'd usually sit away from the crowd and talk amongst themselves. However, it was different now. Lee was the only person assigned a mission that night and Neji was...Neji was dead.

She bit her bottom lip. The thought of that made Tenten almost take the shot by herself voluntarily. She shook her head. "I'll sit out of this one, Sakura. Maybe ask Temari?"

Temari was sitting next to Shikamaru, like his own shadow. Although the sand and leaf village were on good terms, Shikamaru appeared to be the only person the sand princess was comfortable around. If they got Temari to join, at least they could try and-

Tenten felt her left shoulder sink. She gazing up at the person who had caused it.

"You ladies want company?" Kiba asked, continuing to drape his arm around Tenten's shoulder despite the glares he received from Tenten. "Are we doing shots?"

"I'm not going to. Why don't you take mine?" Tenten shrugged him off, yet offered her shot glass for him. "Want it?"

The canine-lover leered down at her, giving a toothy grin. "Why? Are you scared?"

Tenten growled. Kiba sure knew the right words to say. The fact that she wasn't thinking straight took all her rationale away and it didn't help that she had a competitive spirit.

She'd have the shot, just to spite him.

Slamming the correct amount of coins onto the bar table, she shouted over the music to the bartender, "Another tequila shot for the dog."

As Kiba snorted in response, Ino gave a bubbly giggle. "That's the spirit!"

Once the bartender poured the shot for Kiba, they sprinkled salt on the back of their wrists, licked the salt then held their glasses up and cheered.

Tenten unintentionally caught Kiba's eye when they swallowed the liquor. There was a glint in his stare that she didn't like. However, her mind drifted when the Tequila burned down the back of the throat as she bit into the slice of lemon.

The haziness in her head doubled. She knew she had a made a mistake all because the idiot had egged her on. If she was to stay here any longer - no, she had to go.

"I'm leaving now," Tenten muttered, stringing up an excuse on the top of her head. "Lee's coming back from his mission tomorrow and I said I'd meet him-"

"You can't go!" Sakura whined, trying to hold her back. "If you go, I'll be the only girl by myself. Sai's with Ino and as per norm, Hinata's preoccupied with Naruto. Even Shikamaru's got somebody!"

"And I've got Shino," Kiba winked.

"That's great." Tenten sucked in a deep breath, not being able to take the chattering in the bar as her vision gradually began to blur. "I think I'll go now."

Without hearing another word from them, Tenten focused on walking straight. If she wanted to make a clean getaway without people taking her home or worrying, she at least had to look sober.

Naruto's reaction was just the same as Sakura's (minus the complaining about leaving him without a love interest), wanting her to stay to have more drinks. Tenten mumbled the same excuse she had told the others and Naruto saluted her farewell, knowing that he had done as much persuading his drunken mind could manage.

Tenten was close to the door. She could feel the soft breeze and was excited to bask in it. A sheen of sweat had taken over her complexion and she was thankful that it was night time because she was certain her face was pink from the alcohol.

It wasn't that Tenten couldn't tolerate her drinks...it was just Tequila. And Tequila made her excited in places she wasn't meant to.

"You smell enticing."

She jumped, turning around, dropping down and kicking the person who had followed her. If it hadn't been a ninja, the person would be sprawled on the floor, clutching his stomach. Unfortunately for her, Kiba was a ninja. Tenten wanted him on the ground, yelling in pain. Why did he have so sneak up on her? And why was he randomly talking about how she smelled?

Tenten quirked an eyebrow, bemused. "It's the same perfume I wear daily."

Kiba crossed his arms, giving a knowing grin. "No, not that scent."

"Then what?" Tenten bristled. She was getting impatient. She needed to go home before she did or said the wrong thing, or even passed out.

Kiba smirked. "The _other_ scent."

Tenten paused for a second, attempting to piece together what he had spoken with her slurred, foggy train of thoughts. When it clicked she spluttered, "You're an asshole. I don't smell like that-"

He wriggled his eyebrows. "Then how do you know what smell I'm talking about?"

She bit her bottom lip. She repeated, for the millionth time that night. "I'm leaving."

Tenten pivoted on her heel, storming away from him before he could tease her more. She could hear him chuckling in the background.

 **...oioioioioioio...**

She tossed. She turned.

There was no way Tenten could sleep when she felt like this. Her whole body was on fire. She had already upped the air-conditioning in her room, laid on top of her sheets and was already stripped down to only her singlet and underwear. The tequila made her blood boil and her head pound. Tequila made her feel throbbing sensations down…

Tenten closed her eyes, hand drifting past the centre of her breasts and further down between her thighs. She stretched her head back as she tugged her underwear a bit lower, slowly placing a finger inside her core. She tightened herself around her finger as she pulled it in and out of herself in painstaking repetition.

She sighed hungrily, glancing around for something, anything to heighten her senses.

It was then that she had to spot her laptop at the edge of the bed.

Yes, this could be useful. Tenten gave a small moan as the dirty thought crossed her mind. Masturbating to her laptop sounded like a great plan. There was no shaking the thought from her head as she prepared herself in from of the webcam. She then visited the usual site she'd go to whenever she felt horny.

This time it would be different. She'd make sure of it.

It was all about her. Other times she would visit the site and curiously watch strangers in Konoha jack off. This time it would be her...it would be her turn to please the viewer. Her breathing hitched, positioning the webcam so that it focused on her cleavage and did not show her face. Although she'd please strangers, she wasn't going to risk losing her career over it.

The first person the monitor flicked to was a very good-looking male. She couldn't contain a smirk as she saw his eyes bulge at the image of her cleavage. Although she preferred brunettes, his blond hair and green eyes were nice eye-candy. He would have to do. He appeared possibly a few years older than her, and Tenten was sure that she had seen his face somewhere in the village before - not that it mattered. She was going to give him a memorable show.

"Nice tits." She heard him demand, "Rub yourself."

Tenten held onto the two of her mounds and squeezed, rubbed and did everything that the stranger requested. She felt peculiar being the submissive type for once, but she battled on with fuelled eagerness. Her thoughts were clouded up that all logic thinking flew out the window. If this was what he wanted, she believed it was right. If she was inclined to submit to him, she would be also satisfying herself. The more she she touched herself, the hornier she got. When she let out an involuntary moan, could have sworn drool had rolled down the viewer's chin as she watched appreciatively at his reaction.

"Keep going, beautiful."

While she was pleasing herself, he was getting off at it too. If anything, the thought made her wetter. She was pooling.

Tenten knew he had reached his limit. She quickly ended the webcam before he could hear him release. It wasn't fair that he had released before her.

Before she could think more and calm down from the experience, a new person automatically appeared on her laptop screen. Unfortunately, this time, she couldn't see his face, but she could clearly see his tanned, ripped abs. He looked delicious.

There was a pause until the stranger typed a message to her.

 _ **Stranger:**_ _Is it fair that I'm topless and you aren't?_

"Are you challenging me?" Tenten asked boldly out loud, no longer caring that her voice was reaching the stranger's speakers. It wasn't like the other party could see her face. She had past the standard precaution now that her body was rippling and tingling in lust.

Another message popped up.

 _ **Stranger:**_ _Whatever you want it to be, babe. I'm up for anything. ;)_

Tenten wondered how the stranger's voice sounded. Was it sweet? Soft? Husky? She hadn't been called 'babe' before. Nobody ever did. The thought of somebody calling her a foreign pet name excited her. She was the tomboy, often overshadowed by the other girls. She never got called 'babe'...asides from Neji.

Her ex-boyfriend had called her 'love' in private. But Neji...She closed her eyes, tears brimming. He was gone. Tenten felt a wave of guilt all of a sudden. With nobody to satisfy her cravings, she was turning into somebody she didn't want to be. Somebody-

 _ **Stranger:**_ _We can chat if you don't want to...I'm already happy seeing that amazing rack you have._

She blinked. Tenten hadn't expected the stranger to still be there, seeing that she had hesitated long and he hadn't clicked for the next person. In fact, she wanted to please the stranger for actually having patience with her, even if he had given her a lewd compliment. Tenten felt like she needed to reward him...after all, she needed to reward herself. The thoughts of Neji evaporated as she drew her eyes at the man's abs and how he pleasured himself.

Lust filled her senses.

She peeled off her black singlet, unbuckling the back of her laced bra and letting her breasts freely fall out.

 _ **Stranger**_ _: Wow._

 _ **Stranger:**_ _Don't hold back. You look hot._

Tenten proceeded to touch herself. Both hands resting on each breast as she squeezed and rubbed herself again. It felt better without the friction of the material she had earlier. As she began to tweak her nipples, she mewled. It felt cathartic and stimulating as she kept playing with her breasts, while watching the stranger also bring himself to ecstasy. She wanted more. Tenten conjured up a handsome stranger in her mind. Pleasuring him, pleasing him. She licked her lips, picturing her mouth over the stranger's shaft. She cried out, feeling her nether lips get wetter.

"Damn it," she seethed.

 _ **Stranger:**_ _That's it, babe. Keep moaning._

She stopped touching her breasts as a thought, an exploration tickled her mind. She released the hair ties from the buns on her head, allowing her long hair to fall over her naked body. If she wanted to do this, she needed to make herself indistinguishable. Tenten brushed away her locks from her breasts, dipping her neck low as she could suck on her own nipples. She ensured her face didn't show on the camera, just her head and hair as she bobbed down and licked hungrily at her nipples.

Although the stranger had chosen to contact her via chat, she could hear him grunting. She could even hear the wetness as he continued to stroke himself. Tenten closed her eyes, imagining her hands running down the stranger's chiselled abs.

Tenten knew he was reaching the tip of the iceberg.

"Wait," she rasped out, urgently.

The stranger stopped for a split second. Tenten could feel him staring while she repositioned herself in front of the camera. Her underwear had been disposed of and her fingers were slowly dipping towards her nether lips.

 _ **Stranger:**_ _Stop teasing me and finger yourself already._

She laughed, but her laughter ceased when she placed a finger inside her, then two as she obeyed to his command. She scissored herself, allowing the stranger to have a great view of herself. The stranger couldn't see her face, but he could hear her moans get louder and it was becoming difficult to control herself.

 _ **Stranger**_ : _You're getting really wet._

"So are you," Tenten whimpered with a throaty sigh. She kept going. She had three fingers in her now, but she was aching and wanted more. She was no longer looking at the screen, but she could hear his panting and the sound of the fluid on his penis getting slicker.

She groaned out, "Fuck me."

"Gladly, slut. You're going to take yourself while I watch you," The stranger gnawed out. He had finally spoken out, his voice sounded rough. Tenten loved it. "If I were there I'd be banging you like no tomorrow. You don't have a dildo?"

In reply, Tenten reached from under her pillow and revealed a _kusari gama_ that she usually kept in case she was attacked at night (that, or when she was attacking herself). She didn't wait for the stranger to respond, using the hilt of the weapon to ram inside her. She withdrew a sigh, adjusting to the object inside her and gasped in euphoria.

"Shit." The stranger moaned. He hadn't expected that and it made him hot knowing how adventurous Tenten was. His strokes were speeding up, matching with hers as she drew the hilt in and out of cunt.

Finally, they climaxed together. She rode the orgasm out, her heart beating against her chest as pleasure filled her senses. She was still breathing hard when she collapsed limply onto her bed, indulging a bit longer with the kusari gama inside her before taking it out. Her own fluid squirted out and she could feel stickiness pool under her ass, like the filthy slut she was.

As she laid there, Tenten squinted her eyes to see that the monitor had turned off. Tenten stayed still for another or minute or so, completely satisfied that her needs had been fulfilled. Yet, she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that the man had left her. It wasn't like they had a one night stand, but she wanted his presence for a bit longer...even if it would be for round two.

As she reached up to turn off her laptop, there was a fierce breeze that broke into her room. She blinked, sitting up and placing a sheet over her body as the hairs on her body stood up, feeling another person's presence. She noticed her bedroom's casement window was unlatched from the wind's peculiar strength. Tenten was about to further investigate until she felt somebody grab her from behind.

She went to reach to snatch a kusari gama, but the stranger held onto her wrists, forcing her back-first onto her bed. Her eyes widened in absolute shock.

"I'd prefer that to be used on yourself like you did just now."

Kiba was on top of her, leering down at her naked body with a feral smirk. "You do realise, I own you now."

Tenten looked away, humiliated and embarrassed at the same time. "Asshole."

"You can't keep that body to yourself. If you were willingly showing people online, perhaps I'll show you the real thing." He nibbled on her ear and she drew out a low moan. "I've captured some photos of you, babe. It would be wise to listen to me unless you want everybody to see innocent naked Tenten's body plastered all over Kohana. How would you like that?"

"Screw you."

He pinched her nipple. "For you, I will."

Out of all people, why did it have to be him? There was no way she could defend herself now that Kiba had found out. She had been so careful. How had he known? How... _Oh God_ , she could feel his bulge against her. She let out a small whimper and bit her bottom lip when she realised that Kiba had heard her.

"Don't bite your lip." Kiba chuckled, mercilessly. "I'm all ears. I like hearing you writhe under me, as much as I like hearing you moan."

"I thought you were all nose."

Kiba sadistically joked, "Tequila is good on you. I told you that you smelt enticing."

Tenten failed to see what was funny, huffing. She knew she had walked into the joke. Although she tried not to see the humour, she needed to get her mind out of the gutter. She needed to pretend, to think, that Kiba wasn't actually _on_ her. Kiba? Out of all people...Kiba?!

 _He does have good abs._

 _No._

Tenten shook her head. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your top that you took unceremoniously off in front of me. I also knew you weren't wearing a bra tonight, under that leather jacket. It's like you were trying to get me all hot and bothered for you," Kiba winked. "Though I could smell your intentions clear. Why do you think I suggested the drink of the evening to be tequila?"

Realisation hit her. "You knew."

"Hey," Kiba smirked. "I'm observant when it comes to these things. My senses-"

"Yeah, yeah. I fucking know," Tenten snapped. "Now get off."

Kiba didn't budge. He stroked her naked back with his right hand, embracing her. "But I'm comfortable. Besides, you're the one who likes this position, being a submissive whore and all. You do realised I've been on you for a while and you haven't pushed me off-"

"Shut up," Tenten said, frowning. Didn't he feel as awkward as her? He was a fellow comrade, not a sexual partner. She couldn't be with him. She couldn't let him take her like this. Not without a fight.

She was about to push her off him, but he began to speak again.

"Who knew you were a little horny girl," Kiba laughed. His gaze lingered at the weapon. "And that has got to be the most creative thing I've seen. Watching you use the kusari gama was breathtaking. Your pussy clenched around that thing and when you did it, babe, you looked hot. Your breasts bounced and-"

"Stop it," Tenten hissed. She could feel herself getting turned on again by his dirty talking.

"Are you getting wetter?" Kiba whispered, sensually.

Before she could retaliate, he had his hands plying her thighs open. Her eyes widened as he pushed the weapon inside her. She wanted to tell him to take it off, but her emotions were conflicting as her hips adjusted to the pressure he used as he brought the kusari gama's hilt in and out of her. She glared daggers at him, yet her body reacted differently.

"Keep moaning, babe." Kiba whispered, sensually. "Don't you dare hold back. You sound hot like this. You like this, huh?"

He crashed his body onto hers, grinding his manhood against her stomach as he roughly bit into her neck - like the animal he was. However, Tenten didn't resist him. She didn't need to look in the mirror to know her pupils were dilated. His actions flicked a switch inside her, lust washing over her and making her needy again. She closed her eyes, taking it all in as her body rocked against his. His lips found hers and she let him devour her. She relaxed into his rhythm, letting him take the lead.

Call it animal instinct, but he knew what he was doing. He was all about sensation, monitoring her every movement and her reactions to make her peak or twist in agony. Why had she shook Kiba's approaches off all this long? Especially when he was great at it.

"Aren't I the king?" His ego built as he kept pleasuring her, laughing at how she had stopped resisting him.

Tenten managed to roll her eyes, but she couldn't disguise a smile. "No, you're an ass."

Her lips were then sealed with his mouth as he thrusted into her. Tenten needed to remind herself to never drink tequila around Kiba ever again.

 **.**

 **...oioioioioioio...**

 **,**

 **,**

 **(a/n)** i couldn't sleep. this is what happened, therefore there are bound to be mistakes...well, everywhere. um...yeah, i still can't believe i did this. *bows head in shame*


End file.
